


Trying

by AnneAnimus



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, G!P, G!P Nicole, Nicole Haught Has a Penis, Pregnancy, Vaginal Sex, Wayhaught - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:14:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26584960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnneAnimus/pseuds/AnneAnimus
Summary: Waverly has an important conversation with Nicole about their future.
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 26
Kudos: 533





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story will be three chapters and is a result of the requests to do a fic where Nicole gets Waverly pregnant. After this, I still have a few more planned, but I'm always interested in more prompts.

When Nicole arrived home from work, she noticed that her girlfriend was in the kitchen cooking dinner. Waverly loved to cook, especially for Nicole, but there was something different about this meal. Something important. Anxiousness clouded Waverly even more now that Nicole was standing right in front of her.

“Hey, Waves. Smells great,” Nicole said, wrapping one arm around the brunette’s waist.

“It’s almost ready,” Waverly answered, managing a partial smile and a peck on her girlfriend’s lips.

Nicole got two beers out of the fridge, opening Waverly’s first and handing it to her. She took it with a grateful smile and gulped down a few heavy sips, hoping it would help with her nerves. The sheriff noticed the tense energy in the room, but she told herself to be patient and not push Waverly to talk. It was difficult, though, because Nicole worried that it was something bad and that was causing the brunette to delay talking about it.

“Be right back,” Nicole said, setting her beer on the counter. “I’m gonna change.”

Besides wanting to get out of her work uniform, she thought Waverly could use a moment to herself. Once the redhead disappeared into the bedroom, Waverly let out a deep breath and leaned back against the counter. After a few seconds of working to calm herself, the oven timer brought her blood pressure back to its peak. She sighed, pulling the vegan lasagna from the oven and setting it on the stovetop to cool for a few minutes. By the time Nicole’s footsteps fell heavily in the hallway, Waverly was leaning over the kitchen table cutting even servings. Grabbing her mostly full beer, Nicole sat in her usual chair just as Waverly finished plating the meal.

Nicole cut off one corner with her fork and took a bite. It was absolutely delicious, but her stomach was still twisted in knots from Waverly’s continued silence. She hoped the brunette would say something soon so that she could enjoy the meal she’d so lovingly prepared. The redhead brought her free hand to rest on her girlfriend’s thigh and even there, she could feel the tension in her muscles. Waverly began to relax when Nicole began a gentle massage. She was wearing a skirt so the palm of Nicole’s hand warmed her already heated skin. The silence wore on, though, and metal gently scraping and tapping against ceramic was a less than soothing soundtrack.

“Thank you for making dinner, baby. It’s really good,” Nicole said, drawing Waverly’s eyes for the first time that night.

“You’re welcome,” she responded, one corner of her mouth picking up.

“So, how was your day?” Nicole asked, trying to encourage the brunette to talk.

“Fine. It was fine,” she replied.

The redhead nodded. She hated seeing the look of worry and conflict in Waverly’s eyes, especially because there was nothing she wouldn’t do for her and she’d hoped that by now her girlfriend would know that. Distracted as Waverly was, she knew that Nicole could sense her distant mood. It made dinner seem to stretch on forever and when they were watching TV on the couch afterward, the redhead felt how tense Waverly was in her embrace. Focusing on the show gave Waverly an excuse to put off the conversation until bed time. She meant to say something during their meal, but she was still waiting for that necessary burst of courage. It wasn’t forthcoming, though, so when they were finally in bed Waverly tried to distract herself, and Nicole, by straddling the redhead’s lap.

Nicole gave Waverly her full attention and while the brunette’s sighs and caresses sent blood rushing straight between her legs, she wasn’t about to give in. It wasn’t easy, but when Waverly began kissing and sucking on her neck, Nicole gently pushed her away. If Waverly wasn’t already aware of how obvious her strange mood had been, the stalling action confirmed it. She prepared herself for Nicole to question her, but she remained patient. As she prepared to reveal what was on her mind, a few tears dropped unexpectedly down her cheeks. Embarrassed, she raised a hand to wipe them away, but it bumped into Nicole’s that had gotten there first. She then gently tilted Waverly’s face upward so that she could see her eyes.

“You don’t have to tell me anything you don’t want to,” she whispered. “But I don’t like to see you suffering and I’ll do whatever I can to help you.”

“I’m just… I’m being silly. It’s not that serious,” Waverly replied, shaking her head.

“It’s not silly if it’s making you cry,” Nicole countered.

Waverly sighed, feeling slightly better that at least the conversation had gotten started. Not that she could count on where it would wind up.

“You know I have my appointment tomorrow. My annual checkup,” Waverly started.

“Yeah. Are you nervous or something? I could take the day off and go with you if you want.”

The tears almost began again but this time it was because of how caring Nicole was. The redhead had always been sensitive to her needs and feelings and suddenly she felt even more ridiculous for being so afraid.

“It’s not about that exactly,” Waverly said, taking a deep breath. “I was thinking, you know, while I’m there… I mean, I wanted to see what you thought about… I know we’ve talked about it before, but I just-”

“Waves… Whatever it is, you can say it,” Nicole interrupted.

“The revenants are gone. Things have calmed down. You got promoted,” she started.

“Yeah,” Nicole agreed, confused about where this conversation was heading.

“I thought it would be a good time to… get my implant removed,” Waverly forced out, the second half of the sentence coming out much faster.

“You’re… you’re saying-”

“Yeah. I’m ready to start trying. If you are,” she confirmed, her heart pounding at the stunned look on the redhead’s face.

“I so am,” Nicole replied.

Now, she was the one crying. Besides being relieved that there was no bad news, she was elated to be talking about starting their family. This time, with a real timeframe rather than a nonspecific ‘someday’. Nicole tilted her head up to kiss Waverly and this time, she didn’t fight the arousal that swept through her when their lips pressed together. When Waverly’s hands held her cheeks, Nicole sighed against the brunette’s smile. Something greater than contentment filled the redhead to the brim, but there was still the intense burn in her low belly that demanded more. Even just the vague idea of impregnating her girlfriend had her erect in under a minute. Waverly groaned into Nicole’s mouth, feeling the pressure of the shaft against her.

Unwilling to wait another second, Nicole rolled her weight forward giving herself enough momentum to wrestle Waverly onto her back. The brunette didn’t put up a fight, though, arching herself toward Nicole in unambiguous need. Eager to feel skin, Nicole’s fingers breached the hem of Waverly’s light t-shirt, ascending taut muscle until she reached a hardened nipple. With more enthusiasm than usual, Waverly moaned when the stiff flesh became bound between Nicole’s fingers. The added emotion behind their current activities was responsible for the increased sensitivity and awareness. Plus, the news had caused Nicole to tap into her more dominant tendencies and Waverly purposely made her pleasure known to intensify those urges.

“You really want to get me pregnant?” Waverly asked.

It wasn’t that she didn’t trust the redhead’s earlier response. She just thoroughly enjoyed hearing Nicole speaking her mind, especially during sex. The question made Nicole’s cock harder and she started grinding against her girlfriend. She only pulled back to take off Waverly’s underwear, thankful that she often only wore panties and a shirt to bed. She was also thankful that she was wearing sweatpants because the stretchy material was much more forgiving against her growing shaft. 

“I wish I could get you pregnant right now, baby,” Nicole whined, hovering back over Waverly.

“Well, it might take a while. You might have to fuck me constantly for months straight,” Waverly answered, helping Nicole out of her tank top.

“Totally okay with that,” Nicole answered.

She shoved the waistband of her sweatpants to mid-thigh with one hand while the other kept her balanced above her girlfriend.

“Are you sure?” Waverly teased.

Then, she gasped as Nicole roughly held one of her thighs against the mattress, opening her further. Usually, she’d work the brunette up to a rolling boil with her skilled fingers or the sensitive head of her cock. This time, though, she filled her girlfriend in one deep stroke, making Waverly clutch forcefully at her backside with both hands. The slight pinching sensation caused her hips to collide harshly with Waverly’s. A satisfied groan from Waverly drowned out Nicole’s and the redhead felt her girlfriend purposely tense her muscles, wrapping tighter around her dick.

“Fuck, it feels so good when you do that, baby. Can you do it again?” Nicole asked, letting her forehead rest on the pillow beside Waverly.

Holding tightly to Nicole’s body, Waverly once again squeezed and trapped the entire length. It made Waverly feel fuller and she quickly found herself near orgasm from the unexpected pleasure it caused.

“Oh my god. You’re so good baby. So good,” Nicole whined, starting to thrust softly again.

Nicole’s entire body was buzzing as she tried to focus on every sensation at once. The pinch of her scalp as Waverly moved one hand up to pull at her hair, the bruising grip on her backside, the pulsing slickness sucking her cock further into her girlfriend with each thrust, the bouquet of sweat and floral and salt where her face was still buried against Waverly’s shoulder. It was easy to get carried away with the intensity of all the stimulation. The sound of the headboard rhythmically tapping the wall and the mattress creaking beneath them made the whole experience that much less delicate. When Waverly moved her arms to rest them above her head, Nicole’s eyes landed on the bump where the implant currently was. Tomorrow, it would be replaced by a tiny scar and just like that, she’d be ready.

“You’re gonna be such a good mom, Waverly,” Nicole said, slowing her hips for more focused eye contact.

The statement caught the brunette off guard because she’d never heard her girlfriend say such a thing, especially buried inside of her such as she was. Not anticipating a response, Nicole sped up again, taking in the sounds of pleasure the unexpected roughness caused. In moments like this, not that there had ever been a moment exactly like this, Nicole was glad that there was half an acre between their house and their nearest neighbor. Neither missed the days of trying to be quiet at the homestead in the twin bed with just a thin wall between Waverly’s cries of ecstasy and Wynonna’s blasting stereo, her not so subtle attempt to drown them out. Waverly’s hands reached out for Nicole’s face and the ferocity of the kiss told the redhead everything she needed to know about how to proceed.

“I can feel you. I know you’re close,” Nicole said, maintaining her pace.

“Fuck. I’m gonna come on your cock, baby,” Waverly whined. 

When the words hit Nicole, she was rushed quickly over the edge, flattening her hips against her girlfriend’s as the first rush of come splattered across Waverly’s cervix. Each time she retreated and pushed back inside, another stream of her hot release added to the pool inside Waverly. Feeling constant flood, Waverly pulled Nicole deeper with her straining muscles, half involuntary and half not. When she came, she couldn’t tell if it was her own wetness dripping out between them or if some of it was from Nicole’s generous expulsion. Even though they were both completely drained, Nicole kept moving her hips at a barely perceptible pace, simply wanting to acknowledge that they were still intimately connected. Being entirely contained within the brunette was something she felt lucky to experience time and time again.

“Well, that was good practice,” Waverly laughed, her voice tired and strained.

“I like practice,” Nicole answered, kissing her girlfriend.

She backed up carefully, guiding herself out of Waverly before lying on her side. Waverly hadn’t moved, only strong enough to drop her head to the side to face Nicole.

“Are you really ready, Nicole?” Waverly asked, that last bit of fear needing to be cleared away. 

“I’ve been ready for a while,” Nicole nodded, tracing Waverly’s jaw with her fingertips. “Also, definitely looking forward to getting laid more.”

“I didn’t realize you’d been feeling so deprived,” Waverly replied, amused.

“I didn’t say that,” Nicole defended. “Just more is, you know, more.”

“Well, we have to work sometimes,” the brunette replied, laughing.

“I guess,” Nicole responded playfully. “Are you sure you don’t want me to go with you tomorrow?”

“I’m sure. It’s a super simple procedure with just a little bit of soreness for a couple of days. You work. I’ll be keeping you plenty busy for the next few weeks.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The implant is out and Nicole has the green light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a while, but I spent a lot of time on this chapter so I hope you enjoy it.

The slight pain in Waverly’s arm brought a smile to her face as she drove to the station from her appointment. A giddy excitement rattled around inside of her. The doctor told her that it was entirely possible to get pregnant within the first week after removing the implant and she was eager to get started. She delighted in the fact that the news would drive her girlfriend absolutely crazy with want. It would make it all the better when they were finally able to act on all of these new and thrilling feelings. Her Jeep came to a halt with a slight screech as she threw it into park and walked into the building. As soon as she heard the approaching footsteps, Nicole looked up from the paperwork on her desk, standing immediately when she saw that it was her girlfriend.

“Babe. Hi. Everything go okay?” Nicole asked.

Waverly shut the door and the office was suddenly silent until she stalked forward and pressed Nicole back against her desk, pinning her there with her hips. Nicole closed her eyes, swallowing hard as she tried to ignore the instant spike of arousal. But when Waverly kissed her, she kissed back and the tension left her shoulders as she stopped fighting it. A groan left the redhead’s lips and she had to think of literally anything besides taking Waverly on her desk because she was already getting hard. She took several deep breaths when Waverly mercifully released her and the brunette would have looked smug if she wasn’t instead looking at the redhead with boundless affection.

“Um, I take it that means your appointment went well,” Nicole panted.

“It did,” Waverly responded, enjoying the pinkness in her girlfriend’s cheeks.

“So, how long until… I mean, does it take time for the effects to wear off completely or-”

“Maybe a few days,” Waverly shrugged, her stomach twisting with enjoyment at Nicole’s adorable nervousness.

“And you’re feeling okay?” Nicole asked, chastising herself for not asking that first.

“Yeah. Just a little sore,” Waverly replied, sticking out her bottom lip.

“My poor baby,” Nicole soothed, gently kissing Waverly’s bandaged arm.

Then, she reluctantly pulled away from Waverly’s warm body, going behind her desk and digging through one of the drawers.

“What are you looking for?” Waverly asked, amused by the shuffling.

In victory, Nicole shook her large bottle of Advil.

“I always keep some close,” she said, walking back to her girlfriend.

Nicole tapped the bottle against her hand until two of the pills fell into her palm. She handed them to Waverly before leaning to pick up her bottle of water from beside her computer.

“Thank you,” Waverly replied, smiling.

“I love you so much,” Nicole said dreamily, while the brunette sipped.

“I love you, too, baby,” Waverly replied, closing her eyes before pressing her lips to Nicole’s. “I’ll let you get back to work. I just wanted to see you. What time do you get out?”

“Six,” Nicole sighed.

“Okay. See you at home,” Waverly replied, kissing Nicole again.

The brunette pulled back and walked toward the door, keeping her eyes on Nicole until she was on the other side of it. Nicole felt much cooler without her girlfriend warming the room and she sighed, sinking into her rolling chair. Even though she had a few calls that kept her busy after Waverly left, her day still seemed to drag on. At home, Waverly tried to use up her nervous energy. She cleaned the house, did some upkeep on their small garden, and made dinner. As it sat cooling on the table, her foot tapped rapidly on the wood floor. When she noticed it, she stilled it, laughing at herself. She was way too on edge when, really, until she was actually pregnant, everything was basically the same as always. Except it wasn’t, because the idea was there now and it fueled everything thereafter.

Waverly swallowed again, trying to quell the constant shifting in her gut. After a few more deep breaths, Nicole opened the front door, eyes immediately going to the shorter woman who propelled herself from the chair toward her. Their kiss was more of a misaimed mashing of lips with Waverly struggling to lift herself enough to maintain contact. Nicole’s grip on her lower back helped to steady her and Waverly didn’t pull away until she felt a distinct protrusion firm against her thigh.

“I’m happy to see you, too,” Waverly teased, reaching down to stroke Nicole’s semi-hardness.

Nicole groaned, pushing her hips forward into the grip. She removed her duty belt, annoyed by its interference. Wanting to be closer to Waverly, Nicole wrapped her arms around the brunette’s waist. When Waverly brought her arms up to rest on Nicole’s shoulders, the sheriff’s eyes were drawn to the bandage and the worry dampened her intense arousal enough for Waverly to pick up on it.

“It doesn’t hurt that much,” Waverly assured her.

“You should let it heal,” Nicole urged. 

“Are you saying… Do you not want to?” Waverly asked, disappointed.

“Of course, I want to. I haven’t thought about anything else all day. But we have plenty of time and I would just feel better if we waited until you were 100%.”

“Fine,” Waverly pouted, but ultimately agreed that it was sensible. “But you’re not allowed to get yourself off in the mean-time. The next time you come, you’re going to be inside me.”

“Deal,” Nicole answered, fearing a crack in her voice if she tried to say more.

They sat down to eat dinner and by her third sip of water, Nicole had finally gone soft. 

“We can still make out, though, right?” Nicole asked, taking a bite of mashed potatoes.

“Obviously,” Waverly answered playfully.

“We should do something special.”

“What do you mean?” Waverly asked.

“Like, on the day, we just both take off from work and stay in bed,” Nicole suggested.

“I fully support that plan,” she replied, some breathlessness in her response.

When they were finished with dinner, they barely made it to the couch, collapsing onto it as they continued the kiss that began a few steps ago. Nicole kept reminding herself to dial back the urgency, desiring instead to enjoy the softness of Waverly’s lips and the intimacy of what they’d experience together in just a couple of days. In a lot of ways, it was similar to their first make out session on Nedley’s couch. Nicole on top and in uniform, Waverly’s thigh around her hip, and an unquenchable desire to keep going. She briefly wondered how she was even able to stop herself that day, let alone now. The harder Nicole’s cock throbbed, the longer each minute felt and she had to stop, flushed and panting, just fifteen minutes in.

“Okay. If we keep going like this, I’m going to break your rule,” Nicole whispered, struggling to keep her hips still.

“Why do you have to be so considerate and caring all the time, huh?” Waverly said lightheartedly.

“I’m going to shower and get into my PJs,” Nicole said, laughing as she pulled away from Waverly.

Waverly watched as Nicole unfastened her work pants on her way to the room, knowing that the hardened shaft was likely causing the redhead discomfort. She sighed, a little frustrated that she wouldn’t be getting off tonight. She only found solace in the fact that it would be absolutely worth it as soon as the sharp throbbing in her arm was less distracting. Entering the now steam filled bathroom, Waverly cleaned the incision and rebandaged it being sure to apply a small amount of antibacterial ointment. Anything to help speed the healing along. However, she couldn’t resist taking a long peek at her naked girlfriend so she slid the glass door open a few inches to find the redhead rinsing the shampoo from her hair.

“Something I can help you with?” Nicole asked, eyes still closed as water ran down her face.

“Just making sure you’re keeping your hands to yourself. Or… not to yourself?” Waverly replied, pleased to notice that Nicole was still just as erect as she was when she got home.

“Need I remind you that waiting was my idea.” 

“But the you not jerking off part was my idea,” the brunette countered.

“One that I happen to agree with,” Nicole said, taking a few steps closer to Waverly. “We’re on the same page, Waves.”

“Good,” Waverly replied, relieved. “Now, finish up your shower and come watch a movie with me.”

“Be right out,” she said, kissing Waverly.

A few drops of water fell from Nicole’s hair, landing on the brunette’s chest. Waverly went into the bedroom to change into her sleep clothes. She wore a thin, practically see-through, tank top and one of her shortest pairs of shorts. Just because they weren’t going to be having sex tonight didn’t mean she was going to go easy on Nicole. A big part of her really enjoyed teasing her girlfriend, especially over an extended period. The longer she could manage it, the more intense it would be. But she wanted Nicole just as badly and she knew that the second her soreness was manageable, she’d pounce on the unsuspecting redhead.

They both worked the next day, though ‘out of sight, out of mind’ wasn’t necessarily true for either of them. Nicole worked the morning shift and wouldn’t be home until dinner time, but Waverly worked the afternoon shift and wouldn’t be leaving Shorty’s until after ten. Luckily, the place was mostly dead since it was the middle of the week and she was thankful for the lack of strain on her arm. It felt mostly better already and part of her wondered if sheer will was responsible. Around eight that night, Wynonna plopped into her usual stool and Waverly breathed a sigh of relief, thankful for the distraction. It was also the perfect opportunity to tell her sister the big news. Before Wynonna even asked for it, Waverly set down a glass and a full bottle of whisky on the bar top between them.

“You’re a good kid,” Wynonna said, unscrewing the lid and pouring a generous amount.

It was as good a segue as any, but the words halted on Waverly’s tongue. Wynonna would be happy for her, for sure, but she couldn’t help thinking about Alice. By now, her niece would be two and she knew Wynonna thought about her every day even though they rarely talked about her. The older brunette wasn’t willing or able to be a parent at this point in her life, so Waverly wasn’t sure exactly how Wynonna would react to the idea that her baby sister wanted that now. 

“Just say it.”

The words startled Waverly, drawing her out of the tornado of ‘what-if’. 

“What?” she asked, feigning confusion.

“Come on. I know you. You have that look. What is it?” Wynonna pushed.

“Nothing bad,” Waverly assured, resting her elbows on the bar to be face to face with her. “In fact, it’s… It’s really good news.”

“Okay,” Wynonna encouraged.

“I, um, I had my birth control removed yesterday,” Waverly started.

Wynonna’s eyes quickly glanced toward the bandage on her sister’s arm.

“I’m going to try to get pregnant,” she elaborated.

For a moment, Wynonna was stunned. Waverly was so young and was already thinking about a family. Taking a long sip from her glass, she acknowledged that Waverly’s situation was so much different from her own. 

“That’s… that’s so awesome baby girl,” Wynonna answered when her sister’s expectant look began to turn into one of worry. 

“Really?” Waverly asked, not fully convinced.

“Yeah. Really. You just caught me by surprise. That definitely isn’t what I was expecting. But of course, I’m happy for you and Haughtpants. Come here,” Wynonna said.

She got up from her stool and met Waverly at the opening of the bar. They hugged, clinging together tightly, and Waverly felt the sincerity in it. Having been so worried about the moment, her adrenaline finally began to dissipate and she felt the elation she hoped she would. 

“So, I’m guessing I shouldn’t expect to make plans with my BFF any time soon,” Wynonna said on the walk back to her stool.

Waverly smirked, causing a grimace to take over her sister’s face. She took another couple sips of her whisky.

A few mornings later, Waverly awoke to the very reliable sensation of Nicole’s arm wrapped around her and the stalwart cock denting the soft flesh of her backside. She turned, noting with jubilation that her arm didn’t hurt anymore. The realization was enough to force Waverly’s hips back, not so subtly rubbing against Nicole’s firmness. Waverly’s heart pounded faster when she heard Nicole groan, slowly coming to life behind her. She bit her lip, resisting the urge to turn toward the redhead. Words were all well and good, but Waverly wanted to show her girlfriend that she was ready. With one hand, Waverly pushed the thin waistband of her panties down as far as she could without moving too much. 

Nicole sighed against the back of Waverly’s shoulder when the brunette rocked her hips back against her. All that kept Nicole from the needed slickness now was her rapidly tightening boxer briefs and she hesitated to release her erection. She wanted to ask Waverly if she was feeling up to this, but she had been the one to initiate after all and there was something distinctly arousing about the fact that they hadn’t spoken a word yet. It was desire in its purest form and Nicole wasn’t going to disrupt the vibrating energy in the sunlit room. To quiet Nicole’s thoughts, Waverly repeated her earlier move, this time more forceful with the backward thrust. A breathy curse almost made it out of Nicole’s open mouth, but she swallowed it back and pushed down the thick elastic of her waistband just enough for her cock to emerge.

Reaching behind herself, Nicole grabbed the pillow she was no longer using and adjusted it between her girlfriend’s leg to simultaneously provide comfort as well as space for her to enter. Waverly groaned in anticipation, feeling Nicole’s fingers holding her open slightly. The room was so quiet, that the spinning whir of the ceiling fan was the most prominent sound. That is, until a few firm inches of Nicole’s cock breached her generous warmth, causing Waverly to release a combination of a moan and a sigh. At the encouragement, Nicole sank further into her girlfriend, feeling the delicious pressure of Waverly’s backside fitting perfectly into her lap. To anchor herself, Nicole held Waverly’s breast firmly in one palm.

The pace was lazy and slow despite how excited Nicole already was. After a few minutes, she noticed that her grip had been increasing gradually as she continued so she consciously tempered the hold before focusing more on her angle inside her girlfriend. Waverly often enjoyed this position because the entire underside of Nicole’s cock rubbed deliciously against the delicate source of pleasure just within her. To quiet her harsh breaths, Nicole bit gently into Waverly’s shoulder, sucking on the flushed skin to quell the unbearable pressure building at the base of her hard shaft. Her elbow pressed into the mattress, keeping her propped up on her side while the other hand at last gave up its possession of Waverly’s breast to reach between her legs.

As soon as Nicole’s fingertips began circling her desperate clitoris, Waverly increased the pace ten-fold. The redhead struggled to keep up, feeling every bit of the new speed as Waverly’s walls shuddered around her. The vibrant clapping sound that occurred every time their hips collided was easily one of Nicole’s favorite sounds and she closed her eyes to listen intently to it. The firm smacking of Waverly’s body against hers quickly became too much and without warning, she dropped from her elbow to her shoulder, pushing her arm under Waverly’s side so that she could tightly embrace her without stopping the fingers that were busy between her girlfriend’s legs. Waverly’s hair tickled Nicole’s face as she erased every last bit of space between them. 

Nicole pushed in deeper, only pulling out an inch or two as her shallow thrusts yielded noticeably abundant surge of come. Upon feeling the first emission, Waverly gradually grew tighter around Nicole’s dick. After three days without release, Nicole would not be at all surprised if this was the moment of conception. She was glad that Waverly wasn’t facing her because the thought forced clear distraction into her expression. Though she’d slowed down significantly, she didn’t stop until the extreme tightness and resulting flutters had calmed completely. After taking a moment to appreciate the pleasant start to her morning, she moved back enough to slide out of Waverly and the brunette turned to face her with a smile that outshined the now more prominent sunlight.

“Arm feeling better?” Nicole asked, falling into Waverly’s relaxed gaze.

Waverly laughed, the sound making Nicole’s chest fill with warmth for the brunette.

“Want me to make us some coffee?” Waverly asked.

“I’ll do that. You should stay here. Like, on your back. For, let’s say, fifteen minutes,” the redhead replied, sitting up and turning so she could look at Waverly.

“Huh?” 

Noting the confusion on her girlfriend’s face, Nicole realized she’d have to elaborate.

“Um, I just was reading that it helps everything, you know, stay in place,” she replied, gesturing vaguely.

“You were doing research?” Waverly asked, surprised by Nicole’s dedication.

“Well, yeah. Just a little. I mean, I very much enjoy trying but I’m also very excited for this to happen so I just thought I’d check out a few things that could improve our chances.”

“Well, then…” Waverly started, rolling onto her back obediently. “I’ll stay right here while you make the coffee.”

On her way out of bed, Nicole kissed Waverly and brought the waistband of her boxer briefs back into place. Before leaving the room, she picked up the pillow that had been between Waverly’s legs and urged her to pick up her hips so that she could settle it under her. Satisfied with the position, Nicole went to the kitchen to make coffee and definitely breakfast in bed because they had a long day ahead of them. Thankfully, it was Sunday. It was the only day of the week they both had off consistently. While it was Nicole’s idea, she preferred not to have to call in to work because this was something they’d have to keep to themselves for quite a while still and she felt like it would draw unneeded attention. 

Content, Nicole shredded some potatoes and dropped a couple slices of bread into the toaster. She wanted something fast but filling because, today, eating was more of a nuisance than anything else. The smell of the coffee helped to bring her further to full wakefulness. Despite the welcome morning activities, she hadn’t been getting much sleep the past few nights, excitement keeping her from it. Because of that, she’d felt herself craving a nap in the early afternoon since Waverly’s appointment. She was certain, though, that tonight would be a different story.

“What are you doing out there?” Waverly called after several minutes.

“I’ll be there in a minute,” Nicole yelled back, smirking and shaking her head at her girlfriend’s impatience.

Setting the plates, mugs, and silverware on a tray, she went back into the bedroom. When she got there, she noticed Waverly hadn’t moved from how she’d left her. It was a small thing, but it showed Nicole that Waverly was just as serious about this, not that there had been any doubt about that. Especially, considering how scared she was to tell Nicole that she was ready.

“Aw, babe. You made breakfast,” Waverly said, folding her pillow to prop her head up more.

“You’ll need the carbs,” Nicole assured her, setting the tray on the bedside table.

Waverly’s stomach growled the longer the scent occupied the room and when the remainder of the fifteen minutes had passed, the food was the perfect temperature. She sat up, back resting against the headboard in the same position as Nicole and the redhead rested the tray on the mattress between them, careful not to spill the coffee. Waverly sighed through her nose as she chewed, enjoying the satisfying forkfuls of hash browns. Despite wanting to get back to the sex portion of their day, they ate slowly. Afterward, Nicole carried the tray back to the kitchen, knowing if she didn’t do it now, it would likely be there all day. Her girlfriend was in the bathroom brushing her teeth when she came back and she did the same. Waverly rinsed her mouth and was about to leave to give Nicole room, but the redhead held her wrist with her free hand.

With toothpaste in her mouth, Nicole had to rely on body language to show Waverly what she wanted. Tugging Waverly’s shirt up by the hem, she made it just over the brunette’s breasts before needing assistance. She watched as Waverly finished the task and as soon as it was off, Nicole spit into the sink and rinsed before backing Waverly against the counter. The brunette gasped when the cold material touched the bare skin of her lower back. It was such a contrast to the radiating heat from her girlfriend that was pressed against her front. While kissing Waverly’s neck, Nicole easily dropped the brunette’s panties to her feet, leaving her entirely naked at last.

“Don’t you want to go back to the bed?” Waverly asked, despite not making any effort to move.

Nicole’s answer was a sharp exhale as she lifted Waverly to sit on the counter. Waverly forgot all about her question as Nicole kissed all over her neck, sucking on a certain spot that brought her hips closer to the redhead. Feeling Waverly’s wetness seeping into the outside of her boxer briefs was wholly effective in getting her hard again. Grinding against the brunette, Nicole could no longer take the reduced sensation. Her underwear joined Waverly’s on the floor and she didn’t hesitate to bury her full length into her girlfriend. Waverly’s hands gripped Nicole’s shoulders, but quickly wrapped around her back when she wanted her closer.

“Fuck me hard, baby. Don’t hold back,” Waverly said, voice shuddering with anticipation of Nicole fulfilling her need.

The request switched the redhead from gentle and romantic to aggressive and dominant. Waverly was pulled to the very edge of the counter by strong hands on her backside. Holding the brunette in place helped her to keep up the momentum Waverly desired. Nicole considered herself successful when Waverly had to remove one hand from around her to brace herself on the countertop behind her. A few things fell to the floor in the uncoordinated shuffle and Nicole enjoyed how little Waverly cared about it as they continued.

“Is this how you wanted it?” Nicole asked.

She said it to pull more moans from Waverly because it was already amply evident to Nicole that this was definitely gratifying.

“Yes, baby,” the brunette squeaked out, her voice faltering with the hard thrusts.

“I’m so close already,” Nicole admitted.

“Not yet. Just a little more. Please,” she begged.

Despite her instinct to still herself inside the writhing brunette, she did the opposite, trying her best to ignore what Waverly’s echoing moans were doing to her. She tried to gauge how near her girlfriend was to coming, but as she took in the clues, her answer came in the form of a forceful grip around her cock. Whenever Nicole was rough with her like this, Waverly often experienced more intense orgasms and this time was clearly not any different in that regard. The fact that Waverly hadn’t announced it made it impossible for Nicole to prepare herself for it and she came with the brunette still tight and pulsing around her.

“Oh, my god, baby. Your pussy feels so good. I love it when you squeeze me hard like this,” Nicole panted, feeling her release coat the inside of her girlfriend.

The second orgasm of the day was even better than the first and Nicole wondered just how long they’d be able to keep this up because she was already feeling a slight fatigue in some muscles from the intensity. When Waverly began slowly kissing her, Nicole picked her up, making sure to stay inside the brunette on the walk back to the bed. Once Waverly was on her back, Nicole pulled out. She noted that her erection was only slightly subdued, but she had a long day ahead of her so she couldn’t have been happier about it. She did take a break for a moment, though, lying on her back beside her girlfriend.

“Okay, if that didn’t do it…” Waverly trailed off tiredly.

“Doesn’t hurt to be sure, though, right?” Nicole asked.

“One of these days I will manage to wear you out,” the brunette teased.

“Well, I don’t know about that, but I’d sure like to encourage you to try,” Nicole replied.

“Give me a couple of minutes and a bottle of water,” Waverly said, laughing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They keep trying. ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone. I really appreciate everyone sticking with me and my stories. I've been having trouble getting in the writing mood lately. This new post is pretty short, but I will be adding a chapter (hopefully soon). Anyway, I hope you enjoy this smutty chapter. It's a bit extra, even for me. I am thankful for the constant encouragement and support of my readers. Please let me know if you have any prompts you'd like me to fulfill.

Nicole carried two cold bottles of water into the bedroom, one of which she was sipping from on the journey. The lazy contentment on her girlfriend’s face brought her deeper into her own serenity and they both sat leaning against the headboard, continuing to hydrate. Then, Nicole put her bottle down on the nightstand first, pressing her cool lips against the side of Waverly’s breast. Startled by the action and the sensation, she spilled some of the water on her chest, doubling the intensity of her goosebumps. Gasping, she reached to set the bottle on the floor, causing some droplets to sink into the sheet after falling from her chest. Nicole moved down the bed, her mouth gradually warming up as she sucked on Waverly’s wet skin.

By the time Nicole’s lips had reached Waverly’s thighs, the brunette’s goosebumps had been replaced by a deep, pink flush. Waverly groaned as the redhead’s mouth approached incrementally. She was seconds from pleading, but it often made Nicole move even slower so she held back the desperate request. Her patience was rewarded by Nicole sucking gently on her already (or still) swollen clitoris. She had to grip the nearest pillow to keep from grabbing a fistful of Nicole’s hair. Waverly’s muscles tensed and clenched as she tried to hide her eagerness. The more active Nicole’s tongue became, the less Waverly was able to keep herself quiet. Nicole was growing uncomfortably stiff, her cock pressed between the mattress and her stomach. She groaned against Waverly and shifted her hips slightly to alleviate the pressure.

“You taste so good, baby,” Nicole said, barely taking her tongue off of her girlfriend.

“Come here,” Waverly said, despite how badly she didn’t want Nicole to stop.

Nicole got on her hands and knees, climbing up until she was face to face with Waverly. The brunette picked her head up enough to kiss Nicole and it lasted nearly a minute before the desire to be inside Waverly became too overwhelming. When she grabbed the shaft, she could feel the throbbing which only intensified when she felt Waverly expanding around the head. Waverly lifted her hips, urging Nicole a few inches deeper. The grasping heat around her cock had Nicole shutting her eyes in pleasure. They opened again when Waverly’s hands held her cheeks. 

“Please, Nicole,” Waverly asked, failing to hold it back this time.

“What do you want, Waves? Tell me.”

“Your baby. I want to have your baby. Please,” Waverly answered.

“I want that, too. So bad,” Nicole replied, her hips moving faster to give Waverly what she wanted.

Waverly pulled her knees toward her chest, allowing Nicole to go just a little deeper. It felt even better for Waverly, who was beginning to tighten around her girlfriend’s penetrating cock. When Nicole felt it happening, she did her best to stay steady so that Waverly’s orgasm could linger. The brunette pressed her palms into the headboard, effectively pushing herself harder against Nicole. She was breathing faster and faster until it halted completely, her squeezing muscles causing Nicole to pause inside her.

“Oh fuck, baby. I love feeling you come,” Nicole said, starting to move slightly. “Shit. It’s so tight, Waves. I’m about to come.”

Her warning was just a few seconds before the surge and the feeling of Nicole’s come settling warmly inside had Waverly coming a second time. It took her by surprise, causing her to have much less control over the sounds that vibrated around the room. Completely wiped out by the intensity of the relatively short session, Nicole dropped her head to Waverly’s neck.

“Tired?” Waverly asked, running one hand lightly up and down Nicole’s back.

In direct defiance of the accusation, Nicole pushed herself back up and roughly guided Waverly to flip onto her stomach.

“What do you think?” Nicole asked, pressing herself against her girlfriend’s firm backside.

She was still mostly hard and Waverly’s reactions to that fact quickly turned ‘mostly’ into ‘fully’.

“You know this a marathon, right? Not a sprint,” Waverly argued, still opening her legs wider.

“Oh, I get it. You’re the one that’s tired, but you don’t want to admit it,” Nicole replied, kissing Waverly’s shoulder.

She moved the brunette’s hair off of her neck and cheeks to get a better look at her profile. Waverly’s eyes were squeezed shut as she tried to push her hips up against Nicole’s weight. She was unsuccessful but, feeling what she was attempting to do, the redhead moved back into a kneeling position. From there she grabbed onto Waverly’s hips, drawing her up onto her knees while her torso remained pressed against the mattress. Letting the anticipation build, Nicole lightly stroked herself, watching the show her girlfriend was putting on before her. The brunette tilted her hips more, bowing her lower back and opening herself up more to what was coming. The almost dripping wetness painting pink lips was more than inviting.

“Baby…” Waverly whined, slightly shifting side to side in hopes to further induce Nicole.

Her labor bore fruit immediately as the head of Nicole’s cock met her intensely sensitive lips. Nicole only hesitated because she was certain she’d come too soon if she wasn’t careful. To that end, she filled Waverly with only half of her length, keeping her strokes slow for as long as she could get away with. And this particular position didn’t help in any way, Waverly’s complete submission causing her to get harder every second. Her fingers went between Waverly’s legs, needing to distract the brunette from her sudden lack of stamina. Success sounded like deep, indulgent moans that Nicole couldn’t block out. She held tightly to Waverly’s hips, her grip intensifying with the one around her cock. The more Waverly squeezed, the more Nicole filled her. She was surprised there was still so much come after dispensing a couple of generous loads already. 

When Nicole pulled out, she had a good look at the open space in her girlfriend. She could see the thick come settling inside her, which made it completely unsurprising that she remained stiff amidst her growing fatigue. Waverly lowered her hips to rest comfortably on her stomach. Nicole got on her back beside her. She could see Waverly’s eyes drifting closed and she was practically smug about it. Waverly picked up her head slightly and when she saw that Nicole was still hard, she pushed up onto her hands and knees and immediately climbed over the redhead’s hips.

“Already?” Nicole asked, surprised by her sudden burst of energy.

Waverly reached down between them, guiding Nicole’s cock into her. 

“Did you need a break?” Waverly asked, sitting so that the full length entered her.

“Does it feel like I need a break?” Nicole asked, pulling on Waverly’s hips to gain another few centimeters.

“Fuck,” Waverly groaned, forgoing any possible rebuttal.

The sweat on the brunette’s body became more evident as she continued to ride Nicole, driving herself closer to the edge. 

“Yes, baby. Come on. Take it all. Fuck,” Nicole said, gripping Waverly harder.

Waverly’s movements became much less rhythmic as she came hard around Nicole. The quivering muscles in Waverly’s thighs began to relax under Nicole’s massaging touch. She had planned to outlast Nicole, but it was always impossible to resist chasing that feeling. Still feeling the aftershocks of her orgasm, Waverly started kissing Nicole, encouraging her to keep going with a slight rock of her hips. Nicole was so close that she didn’t need to thrust hard and fast to finish. All it took was a few unhurried thrusts, Nicole holding her girlfriend firmly against herself on the final one. Waverly intentionally contracted her muscles to make Nicole come harder. When she was certain that Nicole was empty, Waverly slipped tiredly to her side. Nicole rolled to face her, flaccid for the first time that day.

“Looks like I finally tired you out first,” Waverly bragged, already half asleep.

“Don’t be so sure,” Nicole replied, guiding Waverly’s hand between her legs.

As soon as her fingertips wrapped around it, Nicole’s arousal peaked once again. The brunette began stroking, not one to give in so easily. Nicole shut her eyes, trying not to appear so affected by the simple touch, but there was no ignoring the throbbing in her dick. She knew Waverly could feel it and she was only making it worse with her attention. Nicole was in awe of the fact that Waverly was just as talented with her hands as she was with her mouth. She could only allow Waverly to touch her like this for a few more seconds because she was just about to come all over herself. She knew it would be quick. Usually, she could last much longer, but with the thought of their lovemaking leading to a baby, an addition to their family, Nicole couldn’t hold back.

She guided Waverly onto her back and there was still plenty of wetness to accommodate her reentry. Waverly bit her lip, trying to focus on something other than Nicole pounding into her. She wouldn’t last more than a minute otherwise. One of the great things about their relationship was the way Nicole could make Waverly feel. She no longer felt the need to shy away from her deepest desires because Nicole was always willing to enthusiastically explore with her. Waverly enjoyed the wanton grunts coming from her girlfriend as she climbed closer to her orgasm.

“Fuck me, baby,” Waverly encouraged. 

“I’m about to come,” Nicole panted.

“Come in me. It feels so good having your come inside,” Waverly pleaded.

Nicole got that much closer, hearing Waverly say those things to her. Soon, Nicole’s hips were jerking hard against Waverly’s as an uncontrolled spasm vibrated repeatedly through her cock. The warm bursts were longer this time, filling Waverly to the point that some began to drip out between them. When she was too sensitive to move anymore, Nicole withdrew, causing a little more to escape Waverly’s soaked entrance.

“Okay. I give in. I need a nap,” Nicole announced when she caught her breath.

“Oh, thank goodness,” Waverly said, relieved.

“Come here,” Nicole said, opening her arms as Waverly wiggled closer. “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Waverly replied, pushing Nicole’s hair out of her face.


End file.
